


so cute

by onhojongtaekey



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, jongho, jonghyun/minho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhojongtaekey/pseuds/onhojongtaekey
Summary: jonghyun needs minho to sleep at night





	so cute

Jonghyun rubbed at his eyes lazily as he yawned, rolling over in bed and eyeing the alarm clock on his nightstand. He pouted and groaned a bit when it had read 2:16 am, because he was still so _tired_ and his body was just working _against_ him and it wasn’t _fair_. He rolled out of bed, bare feet hitting the cold tile and causing him to move with a sense of urgency that wasn’t in line with his current energy levels. Making a beeline towards his flatmate’s room, he knocked softly before creeping in.

“Minho?” his shy voice sounded. Minho slept like a dog, wouldn’t wake unless the house were burning around him or if food was being made.

But Jonghyun was an exception.

Minho’s voice was tired and sleep-laden, his response a slurred jumble of words that Jonghyun made out to be “is everything okay? Can’t sleep tonight?”

“No,” Jonghyun huffed, answering the first question, “and _no_. I can’t. Can I…” he trailed off, hesitant to ask what was already commonplace for the two.

Minho moved slightly on his bed, patting the spot in front of him and waving Jonghyun over. “Always.”

Jonghyun shuffled over, careful not to trip over anything that might be on the floor and climbed into bed next to Minho, chests flush against each other. Jonghyun wrapped his arms around the taller of the two, legs following suit, and rolled them over so he could lie on top of him. He buried his face into Minho’s chest and let out a heavy breath of relief. Minho brought his hands up to graze up and down Jonghyun’s back, the pair laying there for awhile in comfortable silence as Minho traced lines into the smaller. 

“Why don’t we room together?” Minho questioned.

“Because,” Jonghyun mumbled, “your room is messy… messier than I can live in anyway.”

“I’d clean for you,” Minho deadpanned. “How much did you need to step over to make your way over here tonight, hmm? I’m getting better at it.”

Jonghyun breathed out a tired laugh, snuggling closer into Minho as he began to feel the effects of tiredness once more.

“Hey Minho,” Jonghyun began, eyes shutting slowly, “can you? Tonight, is it okay with you?”

“Will it help you sleep better?” Minho teased, hands still moving idly on his back.

“ _Minho_ ,” Jonghyun whined, “please?”

Minho chuckled deeply, pressed a kiss to Jonghyun’s hair and whispered a quiet “goodnight.” Jonghyun pouted, grumbling tired nonsense until he felt Minho’s hands _finally_ moving downwards. He smiled sleepily against the younger, letting out a yawn as Minho moved his hands in small and steady circles on his butt. Minho’s ministrations were only encouraged as Jonghyun wiggled around on top of him, his silent way of asking for more.

“Cute,” Minho whispered. “So cute.” Another squeeze. “Mine.”

Jonghyun’s heartbeat always faltered on the last word, always on being someone else’s, on being _Minho’s_ someone else. His heart swelled with joy, hands gripping softly onto the back of Minho’s shirt to let him know that he was thankful and in love and just _happy_ to be with him.

“Goodnight Minnie. Sleep well.”

Minho’s hands moved at a more relaxed pace as he sensed Jonghyun’s body becoming heavier with sleep. He glanced at the clock.

2:34. Eighteen minutes was a new record.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> entirely based off this https://twitter.com/shineean/status/1038968186677469184


End file.
